1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus including a driver which outputs a driving signal and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes a display panel, a driver and a controller. The display panel includes an active area and a peripheral area which is disposed adjacent to the active area. In addition, the driver includes a gate driver and a data driver. The driver applies a driving signal to the display panel. The controller includes a plurality of printed circuit boards which are spaced apart from each other. The controller applies a control signal to the driver.
The display apparatus includes a flexible substrate electrically connecting the printed circuit boards to the display panel and a flexible flat cable (“FFC”) or a flexible printed circuit (“FPC”) electrically connecting the printed circuit boards.